Talk:MSV Hugo Gernsback
Hey I noticed during the inconsistencies it's always spelled with one s despite whatever else it may be refered to as. In my game the written as Gernssback along the hull when you actually see the ship during Jacob's mission. 07:27, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :I can't speak for how it appears in your game, and I'll have to check myself here in a minute, but pretty sure it's one S, as I'm fairly certain the ship is named after Hugo Gernsback, whose name only has one S. SpartHawg948 07:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :*Yeah, I just went back, fired up a saved game where I had Jacob's loyalty mission ready to go, got to the planet, ran up to the ship, and right there, I saw before me 'SSV Gernsback' with one S. Now, the B was partially obscured by vegetation, and partially faded away so that it looks like an S from pretty much anywhere other than right beside the ship. Maybe that's what you saw? Although even then it'd be 'Gernssack', not 'Gernssback'. SpartHawg948 07:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Name Change Just a quick question, because it says SSV Hugo Gernsback on the hull, shouldn't this be moved from "MSV Hugo Gernsback" to "SSV Hugo Gernsback" because Jacob says it was a frigate, private, but the hull says SSV. Thoughts? Lancer1289 03:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if we want to be technical, if we're going by what's on the hull it'd be SSV Gernsback, as Hugo doesn't appear on the hull. In-game sources (including the ships own distress beacon and ships logs) say it's the MSV Hugo Gernsback. For all we know, it was bought surplus from the Alliance and they just didn't paint over the first S. SpartHawg948 04:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Good point, the in-game sources is MSV and purchasing surpluss military stuff is nothing new. I forgot about the beacon and the logs. Ok then, no name change. Lancer1289 04:18, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Ship type? All game references of the MSV Hugo Gernsback refer it as 'frigate'. Which is kinda odd. That is the ship - the wreckage - is considerably larger than either of known frigates (Normandy SR-1 and/or SR-2). Not to mention that frigate is usually a military and not civilian designation. And the fluff tells that frigates are small, fast and agile patrol combatants instead of bulky hulks as seen from the wreckage. What might be more accurate could be 'freighter' instead of a 'frigate'. Just my opinion though. - 10:16, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :You sure it's "considerably larger" than the SR2? I'm fairly certain the SR-2 is larger. Not that only two known frigates is much of a baseline for a size comparison to begin with. But anywho, the rest is pretty easily explained. They explain that it is a privately-held frigate, which is a distinction that wouldn't be made for a freighter, as most freighters are privately held. And we do know that the Alliance employs civilians covertly for military-type operations (see Corsairs), and given Jacob's description of what the Gernsback was doing, this seems to be just another example of that. Finally, the claim that it is a "bulky hulk" is made solely based upon decade-old wreckage. We have no idea how the ship actually performed when it was operational. All we have to go on is wreckage strewn across a landscape that has been sitting there for a decade. That's not really grounds for saying a ship can't be a frigate. Regardless, the source says frigate, so frigate is accurate, while anything else (other than general terms like "starship" or "survey vessel", as it was conducting a survey at the time) are inaccurate. SpartHawg948 10:27, December 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, all of the canon sources say that the Gernsback was a frigate, and given that we really don't see the SR-2 like we do with the Gernsback, we do with the SR-1 on Virmire, but you can't get that close, I also have to agree that the SR-2 is probably larger. As to the ship being privately held, it seems to build off what Spart said about the Corsairs. But again, the source says frigate, so it's frigate. Lancer1289 12:50, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Page rewrite requested this page has been pretty poorly written for awhile; i've noticed alot of people try to edit or improve it and all of those changes always get rolled back. what's the deal? :Still no response? does someone have some attachment to this page? because page pride isn't good for the wiki as a whole. Hello Anon, I would suggest you to create a sandbox page on your user space (for example : User:173.72.178.66/sandbox/MSV Hugo Gernsback) in order to propose a new version of this page. When your job is done, you can propose it on this page or via a project on the community forum. It's the best way to enforce a major page overhaul. Good luck ;) --DeldiRe (talk) 07:47, June 9, 2015 (UTC)